


roses

by winchestered_again



Series: One Shots [38]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Asexual Christine Canigula, Autistic Evan Hansen, Demigirl Christine Canigula, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Lesbian Christine Canigula, Trans Alana, panromantic demisexual alana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestered_again/pseuds/winchestered_again
Summary: Alana really wants to get to know the girl behind the flower cart.
Relationships: Alana Beck/Christine Canigula
Series: One Shots [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1319948
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	roses

**Author's Note:**

> I project my favorite stims on evan in this but I don't really see him with adhd and I'm not autistic so please tell me if I get something wrong

Alana thinks that maybe, by this point, she has a problem. A big, girl-shaped problem. A problem that she's kind of approaching head-on, but also at the same time, is definitely avoiding. 

Hanging her head to hide her darkened cheeks, Alana approaches the flower stand to ask for a single Rose. She takes a glance up to see the other girl whip back around, cheeks red. She takes the Rose she hands her, fingers brushing hers, and pays, completely panicking on the plan.

She ends up running, as always.

* * *

Alana groans as Evan laughs.

"If you aren't going to help-"

"No, no-" Evan breaks into small giggles again, rocking back and forth a bit. "It's just, hm, familiar." He smiles before turning completely towards her, legs crossed. "What does she look like?"

"She's pretty," Alana begins, cheeks already darkening. "She has dark hair that looks really soft, and I kind of want to run my fingers through it. She wears these really cute outfits with patterns on the skirts that always go together. Her eyes are a really, really pretty brown-" She dissolves into giggles, falling back with a lovestruck look on her face. "She has a beautiful smile, too."

"Sounds like you've, hm, got it bad." Alana gives him a look that says obviously, and he smiles.

"I'm still suffering," she deadpans, and Evan's expression morphs into a thinking one.

"Maybe you, hm, can ask for one, um, piece of information each day," he says slowly, beginning to rock again and play with his hands. "Like, next time ask for her name."

Alana jumps up. "Evan, that's genius!" A questioning look appears on her face, and Evan nods before she's moving in to hug him.

* * *

The next day, she decides, is when she'll put their plan in action. 

"Hey!" The girl jumps, obviously not expecting Alana to speak to her. Alana’s eyes catch on some of the pins on her jacket that she hadn’t seen before; a lesbian pin, she/they pronoun pin, ace pin, and a few others. Alana holds out a hand to shake over the cart. “I’m Alana Beck. She/her.” 

The girl’s eyes light up as she takes the outstretched hand.

“Christine Canigula. She/they.” Alana smiles at her. “Do you want your usual?”

“Oh!” She pulls her hand back, and nods, a little embarrassed at how long their hands were together. Christine pulls out one red Rose, and holds it out to Alana.

“M’lady,” they say, bowing into a curtsy. Alana giggled.

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” she says, causing Christine to sport her own blush.

She leaves the cart that day with a single flower, feeling accomplished.

* * *

“So I got her name,” Alana begins, glancing up at Evan from her place on the floor.

“Yeah?” he says, looking back from his work.

“Christine.” Alana blushes as she says their name, already picturing her in her mind’s eye with her favorite outfit; a purple top paired with a blue starry skirt and converse with her jean jacket that she always wears.

“That sounds, hm, like a pretty name.” Alana’s blush darkens.

“It really is. I think I really like her, Evan.”

He smiles down at her. “Then go get her.”

* * *

The next day she asks Christine her favorite color.

The next is their favorite movie.

Then, her favorite song.

* * *

Christine laughs, and Alana thinks she sees stars.

“No! It’s because he does!” They trail off, giggling and eyes shining. Alana leans forward a little, unconsciously. Her cheeks darken as she listens to her infodump.

Alana would listen to her talk forever if she could.

Then Christine is bending forward suddenly, and she connects their lips. Alana squeaks in surprise, and Christine immediately backs away.

“Oh my god! I am so sorry. I thought-” She gets cut off as Alana dives forward this time. They both giggle when they separate, and they lean forward one last time to press a kiss to her forehead.

“I really like you,” she blurts, handing back today’s flower. “I was actually hoping to give these to you, but I chickened out.” Christine smiles warmly before taking the flower back, brushing their fingers together.

“I like you, too, Alana.” She squeals a little, mentally thanking Evan before she asks a question she’s been wanting to ask since she first laid eyes on her.

“Would you like to go out sometime?”


End file.
